


unusual trip but why won't it be

by crystallizedcherry



Series: Spabel Week 2016 [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU, Day 2: Vacation, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 10:38:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7529449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/crystallizedcherry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was not like her 'luxurious' holiday, even.</p>
            </blockquote>





	unusual trip but why won't it be

hetalia – axis powers © hidekazu himaruya  
_the author hereby claims that there was no profit gained in the making, written on entertaining purpose_.

.

#

.

The most ‘luxurious’ holiday her parents had ever taken her to was in her teenage year.

Probably she was eleven or twelve, she couldn’t memorize it well already. Too much dull daily routine, and the stacking issues of how to solve boredom in such a repeating cycle, while trapped in a big metropolitan a lot of people but her dreamed.

That precious trip had brought her to a ride of excitement and adrenaline that had ended up in her falling in love to tropical weather. Sunshine was liberating; bright day was hours of cheers and laughters. Waves and white sand—things she had never been experienced but in her night dream—were the new life.

After that, she had nothing anymore. Her parents moved to Bruges, to reside after their retirements. Her brothers were taking their own paths with pursuing their careers in Amsterdam. No more family time, and she was left alone in Brussels with her own job as fashion reporter.

“So, are you trying to reminisce a lot from the past again, Miss? Something you couldn’t regain?” she just realized that he was playing his hands right before her face. “You don’t regret this, aren’t you? Or you are really not okay with not going to enjoy tropical weather?”

All Antonio got was a smack on his left arm—he responded only with a small chuckle, turned into laughter when she pouted at his reply.

“Is that wrong? We can’t take back what has happened, no?” he patted her crown, leaning his back on the seat, crossing his arms behind his head, gazing at the window while listening to her humming some random ballad songs. They felt a little bit dizzy  from a day and half of train ride, but here they were. Lovely glance stolen in a blink, hand touching hand though encased by a warm gloves, and they were enough.

_Let’s go on a vacation_ , he added a surprise after he was done talking with abundant excitement about his new succesful projects in his hometown, on last month. She thought he was only kidding, and she threw a joke with tilting her head and smirking in mysterious aura; “ _Trans-Siberian train, how about that_?”

“ _I thought you liked beach? Like you had done for the first time vacation of your family?_ ”

“ _Once an adventure done, it’s the time for another_.” And she laughed for a second, stopped abruptly by him nodding to her with excessive spirit.

“ _I’ll plan for the flight and order our seat!_ ”

Emma was left confused and panicked by her own humor, but it was too late for her to take back what had been told.

“’Tonio.”

“You regret your own joke?”

_Oh, man, enough, it was the past. We have gone through that_. Emma shook her head.

“Em?”

“Hm.” She slowly turned to Antonio, raised her eyebrow, “Hey. Do you prefer snow or sand?”

“Ouch, what an out-of-the-blue, _Señorita_!” he shifted closer, though the arm of their seats hindered, “What’s the meaning of this?”

“Just asking, _darling_ , is it matter so much?”

“Mmm. It would be a too-much of a matter if I didn’t answer you, I know,” he intended to pinch her left cheek, but he was aware that this was not the time. “Snow and sand, mm. You get warm in snow, you get the breeze and the shiver on sandy vacation. Yeah, you know, summer, breeze—and you’ll shiver; thrilled by the sensation. Hmmm, I think our next visit is tropical—or Spanish—beach, will be the best choice!”

She blinked at the astonishingly long reply, losing more words when he smiled like a wise man so strange to her.

“That’s how the world works. Paradoxical. When you are in vacation, you are spending your leisure time, but when you are working, actually you are saving it. Once again, _baby,_ it is paradoxical.”

“Since when you be this philosophical—deep-meaning seeker, ‘Tonio? I don’t know that you have an additional room in your house to store your ... umm, stacks of armlength-thick book?” Emma stifled her laugh, patting his shoulder, ended up with caressing it in feather-like touches of warm fingertips.

“Hmmm. Don’t know. Probably it’s because of you?” Antonio snuggled to her despite the hindrance, reaching for her red-gloved hand locking their fingers on the armseat.

And she chuckled. “I’m always your last reason.”

“And my last destination, _darl_.” He kissed her back of hand, with a glance she knew she was the only one who owned.


End file.
